


Cyrus' Spooktacular Scheme

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [29]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Cute Ending, Fake Character Death, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, I think/hope?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Cyrus Goodman, Scheming, Secret Admirer, Smitten Cyrus Goodman, anonymous notes, for like 2 seconds, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: "I don't get scared.""What do you mean you don't get scared? Everyone does.""I don't," "Never have, never will.""How can you be so sure?""Let's just say that if someone actually, miraculously managed to scare me, I'd do them any favour. That's how impressive it would be."This could be interesting.—P.S. I’d probably only rate this PG for the level of scariness but the ratings here go straight from G to Teen so that’s why it says Teen.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Cyrus' Spooktacular Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Halloween everyone! This was originally meant to help you celebrate without going trick-or-treating or to parties (you know, since we're in a pandemic), but it took way too long and now it's not even Halloween anymore lol. Hope you enjoy this Tyrus Halloween fic that I came up with on the spot. It's sort of a mix between a bunch of different tropes but not something I've ever seen or read all together as one, so I hope you find it unique enough.
> 
> P.S. Cyrus is secretly really good with computers in this. Also despite how it may seem, TJ isn't depressed, he just doesn't really think very highly of himself.
> 
> (🚨SPOILER ALERT 🚨) ⚠️trigger warning⚠️:  
> pretend-dead person

It's a partly cloudy Thursday, exactly a week before Halloween, and the bell rings to signal the end of third period. Students shuffle to get their things together and leave to go to lunch. Upon arriving at his locker, TJ delays unlocking it and instead flips open his binder to see his schedule. Immediately, he notices a small piece of paper flutter down from inside the pages.

Cyrus discreetly watches from a distance, hidden behind a corner, as TJ picks it up and unfolds it.

The typed note reads, _TJ: your light shines brighter than a star._ The blond is instantly and utterly confused.

He opens his locker and stuffs his binder inside, along with shoving the mysterious note into his backpack. Unable to push the confused look off his face, he heads to the cafeteria.

* * *

_**A few months earlier...** _

"Ugh! I lost _again_?" Cyrus shouted in frustration at the TV, as his best friend chuckled in the background.

Smirking, TJ quipped, "maybe you wouldn't lose if you didn't jump at every little sound you're not expecting."

"Oh, come on! You did that on purpose!"

"Did I?"

Cyrus put down the remote and turned to him. "Of course you did. You _know_ I scare easily and you always just abuse that fact!"

"Not my fault, I can't help it. It's just so-" He cut himself off, thinking, _cute,_ but finished off with, "entertaining."

Cyrus stuck out his tongue and set up his next video game round, saying, "bet you wouldn't like if I scared _you_."

"See, that's the thing," TJ countered, propping his head up on his hand, "I don't _get_ scared."

"What do you mean you don't get scared? Everyone does."

"I don't," the basketball player stated simply. "Never have, never will."

"How can you be so sure?" Cyrus inquired.

"Let's just say that if someone actually, miraculously managed to scare me, I'd do them any favour. That's how impressive it would be," TJ told him.

 _Interesting,_ Cyrus thought to himself.

"That's a shame, then."

"Why's it a shame?"

"I mean, I just feel bad for all the people who've undoubtedly tried to scare you throughout your life, only to fail," Cyrus explained.

"Well that's just the great TJ Kippen for you."

Yeah, Cyrus could definitely use this to his advantage.

* * *

_**Present time...** _

The next day, TJ has already forgotten about the note that's been abandoned at the bottom of his backpack. He steps out of school after tutoring, only to feel something light fall onto his head from above. Grabbing it out of his hair, he discovers it's _another_ typed note.

He looks around quickly, trying to find the source, but there's nobody around. And of course there's not. He's the only student that stays late for tutoring.

Sighing, TJ unfolds the note and reads it. _TJ: nothing can compete with your smile, it's as pretty as a flower._

This one really takes him by surprise. This has to be a prank, right? Why would somebody write something so...beautifully untrue, and go through such abstract measures to give it to him? There's not even anybody here. One thing is true: this is _weird_.

After taking one more thorough look around, he groans and leaves to go to his house.

When TJ is finally out of sight, Cyrus carefully lowers his metal ladder back to the ground and climbs down from the roof of the school. Then he folds the ladder up and heads home, in the opposite direction to the path TJ took.

See, Cyrus has been covertly planning for months, and he's finally following through with it. If all goes correctly, he could possibly have a boyfriend by the end of Halloween night.

But he will just have to see.

* * *

The weekend goes by, and Cyrus precisely plans out how Monday's note giving and receiving will go. This is the most difficult and unpredictable one yet, so he has to be careful.

Monday morning, TJ has basketball practice before class, and Cyrus knows this. So, after TJ leaves to head to school, and before Cyrus is due to go to school, the short brunette sneaks over to TJ's house. His mom thinks he's meeting Buffy and Andi for an early breakfast at The Spoon, but that's not actually true.

As he approaches the Kippen house, he checks to make sure all the windows are covered so that nobody could see him from inside, except for the one connected to one room in particular. TJ's bedroom.

Once he sees that he's in the clear, he proceeds to climb up the tree to the window that he knows TJ always leaves slightly ajar so his room doesn't get too stuffy. He gingerly slips the folded note through the opening at the top, which floats down and lands on the desk up against the wall.

When done, he climbs back down and puts his bag back on before walking to school.

* * *

After school, Cyrus asks TJ if they can hang out, since they haven't in awhile, secretly hoping TJ will propose they go to his own house. Which he does.

"Sure, wanna go to my house and play Mario Cart?" TJ suggests.

Cyrus raises an eyebrow at the mention of the video game. "Are you going to make random startling noises again?"

"I promise I won't this time," TJ tells him. "Besides, I'll be playing with you instead of just watching, so I'd probably just distract myself anyway."

"Right, we wouldn't want that," Cyrus rolls his eyes jokingly. "Sure. I guess I can come over."

They walk in tandem towards TJ's house, and TJ lets him in before they take off their shoes. TJ has the idea for them to race up to his room, but as expected, TJ wins in the end with Cyrus struggling to catch his breath.

"Not fair, you know I'm the most unathletic person on the face of the planet," Cyrus complains as he finally starts breathing normally.

"Well then this should be perfect for you, you just get to sit in a chair and stare at the screen!"

"It still requires skill," the smaller boy mumbles, settling down onto the seat in front of the television.

At that moment, TJ glances across the room and notices something on his desk. He's sure he left it bare this morning.

Walking over to it, he picks up what he should have expected. It's a folded note again, and he starts to open it to read what it says this time, momentarily forgetting that Cyrus is right there in the room with him.

"What's that?" Cyrus questions innocently, bringing TJ's attention back to reality.

"Huh?" TJ turns around and looks at Cyrus. "Oh, nothing. Just a... scrap paper from my history assignment."

"You sure?" Cyrus prods, standing up to walk over. "You seemed pretty out of it there."

TJ closes his fist around it and hides it behind his back, saying, "really, it's not important. Can we just play the game?"

"TJ, what are you hiding? Is everything okay?"

"Of course! Everything's fine," TJ insists.

"Then why don't you just show me?" Cyrus queries.

"I-" TJ sighs. "Fine. Here."

He hesitantly hands Cyrus the note, and Cyrus straightens it out, pretending to read it for the first time. _TJ: I bet you'd look cute while dining._

Cyrus widens his eyes almost comically, and then proceeds to feign sentimentality.

"Oh my gosh, awwe! Who gave this to you?" Cyrus asks, despite already knowing the answer. He has to keep up his act, after all.

"Um, well... I don't know."

"Wait, so it's like — a secret admirer?"

"I guess so," TJ speaks slowly. "But, it's _weird_. They all appear in strange places and I don't know how they got there."

"You're saying it's happened more than once?"

TJ gulps. "One fell out of my binder at school on Thursday, and then one seemingly fell from the sky as I left school on Friday. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I couldn't see anyone around."

"That _is_ weird," Cyrus agrees nonchalantly. "At least you have people who like you though."

"It's probably a joke," TJ says.

"Why would they go through so much trouble then?"

"Good point. Let's just play Mario Cart now."

* * *

Tuesday goes by as usual, and then the end of the day comes and TJ is in the library after class, studying for a Spanish test. Cyrus let TJ see him leave the building and head home straight after the bell prior to this, but secretly comes back less than half an hour later.

Hiding out of view of the desk TJ is stationed at, Cyrus waits patiently for TJ to leave to get anything. He knows that sometimes TJ gets up to drink from the water fountain in the hall halfway through his study session.

Surprisingly, TJ gets up earlier than Cyrus thought he would, but goes to the librarian's desk to ask for information instead of his usual water break.

Cyrus takes this time to sneak towards TJ's backpack and place the next note on top of it. Upon scoping his surroundings and making sure he hasn't been caught, he quietly leaves, stepping outside through the side door, careful not to let the door make a sound.

When TJ arrives back at his workstation, he reaches to the zipper on his bag to open it and put his newly borrowed library book inside. But before he even gets to unzip it at all, he arm brushes past a piece of paper on his backpack. _Another note_.

Practically used to it by now, he wastes no time in unfolding the note and lazily reading the text. _TJ: you're wonderful. there's a reason people stare as you walk down the hall._

Cyrus sees through the blinds on the window that TJ has gotten the note successfully, and proceeds to leave and go home for real.

Meanwhile, TJ stuffs the note into his bag and continues studying, thinking to himself, _another day, another painfully untrue note. Oh well._

* * *

The delivery of the notes TJ gets on Wednesday and Thursday are rather boring, in his opinion. But what they lack in presentation, they make up for in content.

Wednesday's note has been slipped into his locker, and reads, _TJ: I wish your wonderfulness could be seen by all of Shadyside._

Sweet, but still inaccurate. At least that's what TJ thinks.

And finally, the note he receives on Thursday, also having been slipped into his locker, says, _TJ: read the last word in every note I have sent you (excluding this one), and it will say a place. Meet me there at 7PM sharp, where all will be revealed._

Okay, so that's ominous. But he figures this person is possibly just bad with phrasing, not actually trying to spook him. So he decides to follow through with the command.

TJ has forgotten altogether that today is Halloween, because his family does not normally celebrate the holiday, and his school never does anything special for it. This makes it that much easier for Cyrus to catch him by surprise.

As he's walking home after school, he takes the notes out of his bag and rereads them. The last word of each note, put together, becomes: _Star Flower Dining Hall Shadyside_.

Starflower Dining Hall? TJ knows exactly where that is. It's actually not too far from his house. He'd only have to leave his house approximately fifteen minutes in advance.

Without knowing what exactly is going to happen at seven, he finds it pretty difficult to relax as he waits. Even during dinner, he can't stop tapping his foot, and his parents ask him a few times if he's okay.

He responds every time that he's fine. Because he is. He's only stuck waiting for the uncertain; why wouldn't he be fine?

Maybe he's nervous. And anxious. And impatient. But he's fine.

Once he arrives at the dining hall at exactly 7PM, he discovers that the door is unlocked already, so he walks inside. Sauntering through the entryway, he steps into the main room. He is completely unaware of the fact that Cyrus is hiding inside of a makeshift table out of sight, holding two remotes — one in each pocket.

TJ flips the light switch on and calls out, "Anybody here?"

Almost instantly, a screen turns on directly across from where he's standing.

Text displays on the screen and a robotic voice speaks, "Hello, TJ. Glad to see you could make it."

"Hello?" TJ calls out again. "Why'd the television screen turn on? Someone's there, right?"

"I'm right here," the voice says. "Communicating through technology because it's the only way you humans can notice me."

"What do you mean, 'us humans'? What is going on right now? Great, I'm talking to a computer. Way to go insane, TJ."

"I am not a computer. I am a lonely ghost and I am your secret admirer."

"A ghost, right. This is crazy. What do you want?" TJ speaks, hoping to put an end to this. But Cyrus is not giving up.

"How exactly would a mere human deliver last Friday's note to you the way I did?" the voice continues. "The one that fell from the sky. Can you tell me that?"

"I... I don't know."

"Because it's simply not possible," the robotic voice tells him.

"What do you want?" TJ demands, trying and failing to keep the shake out of his voice.

"You told your friend you'd do anything for someone if they scared you, right?"

"I meant that for a _human_ , not-not a _ghost_!"

TJ's fear becoming more and more obvious, the voice says, "it's a shame. I will have to move to plan B."

"What's plan B?!" TJ questions urgently.

"Revenge," the computer speaks in a deeper robotic tone.

"R-revenge? But- I haven't-"

"I have something for you," the voice cuts him off.

A table suddenly appears from around the corner, rolling towards him on its own. It stops right in front of him. There's a plate on top of it with an opaque casserole dish lid on top of it.

"What-what is it?" he asks.

"Take the lid off," the robotic voice commands.

"Um...o-okay I guess..."

TJ hesitantly takes hold of the lid and pulls it off. He sees what looks to be his best friend Cyrus' dead, severed head and immediately screams, causing Cyrus to burst out laughing, instantly ending the act.

"Ha! Happy Halloween!" Cyrus shouts out, still laughing, as TJ stares in shock and utter confusion.

"This...this was all _you_? It's _Halloween_? What- how- I'm so confused," TJ blurts out, wanting answers.

"Well," Cyrus starts, getting out from inside the table, "I've been good with computers for awhile, just never told you. And I had these remotes in my pockets, one to control the television screen and one to control the table."

Cyrus hands the remotes to TJ so he can see them.

"I've been planning this for months, and I got you _so_ good. That was epic," Cyrus rambles. "I can hardly believe I pulled it off."

"Me neither. But you did, so congratulations."

"Thank you," Cyrus bows playfully, giggling.

"So what was it you wanted?"

Cyrus' eyes widen as he remembers the second part of his plan, and tries his hardest to not get flustered.

TJ, however, misinterprets his expression as him being confused as to what he means, so he proceeds to clarify. "I mean I assume you did all this for the favour part, right?"

"Uh, um. Yeah. Yes," Cyrus confirms, nodding slightly. He's not sure if he can actually go through with this now.

"What is it you wanted then?"

"Anything?" Cyrus questions.

"Within reason," the athlete says. "Nothing dangerous, illegal, or that could hurt anybody including ourselves."

"Well, it doesn't include that..."

Cyrus takes the remote for the tv from where TJ had set it down and begins to fiddle with it.

"Then just tell me," TJ insists.

Pressing a button on the remote to activate silent text on the screen, Cyrus starts to form a blush and looks down, as TJ turns to see what it says.

The text reads, _'kiss?'_ and Cyrus continues looking at the floor as TJ turns back around, shocked.

Unable to believe this is happening, TJ begins sputtering, "you-you wa- you want _what_?"

In that moment, Cyrus becomes more nervous and loses any confidence he had left, saying quietly, "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea, I'll go."

But as he tries to leave, TJ shouts, "wait!" and then gently grabs his arm, pulling him towards him, lips meeting instantly.

They softly kiss, both smiling into it, before pulling away moments later.

"It wasn't a bad idea," TJ whispers. "It was the best one. I really like you, Cy. I have for like, years."

Cyrus giggles and admits, "I'm pretty sure I've liked you since we first met."

"So...does this mean the notes were real? You didn't just make them up to help with your plan?"

"Of course they were real," Cyrus assures him. "I had to write around the last words in order to send the right secret message, but I meant all of what I wrote."

"You're the sweetest," TJ smiles.

"Even though I scared you?"

"Even thought you scared me," he chuckles.

"Will... you be my boyfriend?" Cyrus asks, timidly.

"One condition."

"What?"

"You _never_ do _anything_ like this plan again."

Cyrus laughs and says, "deal."

"Seriously," TJ tells him. "I really don't want to think about losing you."

Cyrus hugs him. "I promise you'll never lose me. And I promise not to do anything like that again."

"Then yes, I would love to be your boyfriend," TJ grins as he pulls back from the hug.

Cyrus pecks his new boyfriend on the cheek happily, and they begin to clean up.


End file.
